


Muddied Waters

by bookfangeek



Series: Warriors: The Fall of the Clans [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfangeek/pseuds/bookfangeek
Summary: Warrior blood has become mud but adding water will allow it to flow once more.Generations after the original Warrior cats series, the clans have begun to die out. As desperation rises, a new prophecy emerges that pushes the clans over the edge. The leaders may do more harm than good to their remaining cats as they try to find a way to keep their clans from falling apart.





	1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

_Leader_

Spiderstar - A brown she-cat with black spots and copper eyes.

_Deputy_

Moleclaw - A brown tom with orange eyes. (Apprentice: Reedpaw)

_Medicine Cat_

Stormheart - A fluffy gray tabby tom with a white chest and stormy blue eyes. (Apprentice: Runningpaw)

_Warriors_

Rainscar - A blue tom with hazel eyes.

Mistshade - A silver she-cat with a large, black spot on her back and dark blue eyes.

Gorsewater - A golden and cream tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Berrypaw)

Honeynose - A golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Shrewleg - A reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes.

Thrushtail - A brown she cat with a white underbelly and orange eyes.

_Apprentices_

Berrypaw - A tan tabby with green eyes.

Reedpaw - A dark ginger tabby with hazel eyes

Runningpaw - A dark gray tabby with blue eyes.

_Queens_

Brindleblossom - A brindle tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Kit: Waspkit)

Whitepelt - A white she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Mothkit, Hollykit, and Cherrykit)

Applestem - A russet she-cat with green eyes. (Kit: Thistlekit)

 

**RIVERCLAN**

_Leader_

Whitestar - A silver cat with white paws and blue eyes

_Deputy_

Pinewing - A brown tom with green eyes.

_Medicine Cat_

Cloudfur - A deaf, white tom with blue eyes.

_Warriors_

Tornwing - A brown tabby tom with a torn ear and a long scar down his back and amber eyes.

Nightfoot - A black she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

Creekflight - A blue tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Bouncepaw)

Raintail - A blue tom with blue eyes.

Hazelcloud - A cream she-cat with green eyes.

Bramblepelt - A brown and black tom with orange eyes.

Oattooth - A cream tom with orange eyes.

Mistshine - A silvery blue tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentices_

Bouncepaw - A white she-cat with a striped, blue tail and green eyes.

Heatherpaw - A pure white she-cat with heather-colored eyes.

_Queens_

Grassshade - A white she-cat with silver legs, face, and tail and dark blue eyes. (Kits: Owlkit and Onionkit)

Lillygorse - A white she-cat with pink eyes. (Kits: Clawkit)

 

**WINDCLAN**

_Leader_

Shadestar - A dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes.

_Deputy_

Scatteredclaw - A brown tom with reddish spots and hazel eyes.

_Medicine Cat_

Marshfur - A golden tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

_Warriors_

Smokefoot - A silver tom with dark-gray patches and green eyes.

Fernpelt - A silver tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Thornfur - A gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Echoheart - A silver tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes.

Brackenwhisker - A tan tabby tom with orange eyes. (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Ripplewing - A gray tabby with green eyes. (Apprentice: Scorchpaw)

Bumbletail - A silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Dovewhisker - A white she-cat with green eyes.

Littlebriar - A small brown tabby tom with copper eyes.

_Apprentices_

Cinderpaw - A gray tabby tom with blue-gray eyes.

Frostpaw - A white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes.

Scorchpaw - A tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes.

Petalpaw - A light calico she-cat with blue-green eyes.

_Queens_

Specklefoot - A dark-gray, spotted she-cat with green eyes. (Kit: Fangkit)

Sagefoot - A gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Kits:  Shredkit, Stonekit, and Thrushkit)

 

**SHADOWCLAN**

_Leader_

Violetstar - A black and white she-cat with gray-blue eyes.

_Deputy_

Hawkear - A brown tom with yellow eyes.

_Medicine Cat_

Nettleheart - A gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Warriors_

Loudcry - A cream tom with dark brown spots and blue eyes.

Sunclaw - A yellow tabby tom with orange eyes.

Beechtoe - A dark ginger tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Swallowpaw)

Cinderwhisker - A dark gray she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentices_

Swallowpaw - A white she-cat with yellow spots and blue eyes.

_Queens_

Olivetail - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes. (Kit: Berrykit)

Acornpelt - A brown she-cat with yellow eyes. (Kit: Spottedkit)

**SKYCLAN**

_Leader_

Sorrelstar - A calico tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Deputy_

Deerface - A brown, speckled she-cat with blue eyes.

_Medicine Cat_

Dappleshade - A tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes.

_Warriors_

Whiskerheart - A silvery-white tom with teal eyes.

Mudnose - A brown, spotted she-cat with yellow eyes.

Yarrowheart - A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Fuzzywing - A messy-furred white and tan tom with orange eyes.

Rowanpelt - A red-furred she-cat with cream spots and green eyes.

Alderfur - A brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Pineleap - A brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Frecklefoot - A silver she-cat with dark gray spots and amber eyes.

Birchfoot - A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentices_

Brackenpaw - A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Lionpaw - A golden tabby with amber eyes.

 

_Queens_

Grasseye - A gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Wingkit and Weaselkit)

Drizzlespot - A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Kits: Eggkit and Toadkit)

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins, as most Warriors books do, with a prophecy.

       The star-filled pool rippled in the soft breeze. A gray tabby sat, staring into the water, her tail swaying as the stars danced in her eyes.

       “You’re here early.” A deep mew sounded behind the tabby and she turned to see a large, gray tom behind her.

       “As are you, Stormheart.” The she-cat turned to face the tom.

       Stormheart dipped his head with a small chuckle. “You make a fair point.”

       “Any news on your potential apprentice?”

       Stormheart’s eyes lit up. “Yes, actually! Spiderstar tells me she plans on apprenticing her in a few sunrises.”

       “A few sunrises?” The she-cat said. “Shame she couldn’t have pushed that forward so Runningkit could be with us today.”

       Stormheart sighed. “Yes, I wish that were the case as well. Spiderstar has been worried about rushing kits into apprentices, she doesn’t want to break the code, even if we are running short on warriors.”

       “Still far more than Shadowclan have.” The she-cat sighed.

       “Perhaps Starclan will give us the answers we need tonight.” Stormheart padded up to the pool and sat down. The she-cat sat next to him. They stared into the water for what felt like an eternity.

       “Stormheart! Nettleheart!” A lithe, golden tabby streaked toward the pair, a small tortoiseshell doing her best to keep up.

       “Marshfur! Dappleshade!” Stormheart called back, a twinkle in his eye.

       The duo slowed down when they reached the pool.

       “Any news on Cloudfur?” Nettleheart mewed.

       Marshfur’s happy expression morphed into worry. “He… said he would try to come today.”

       “Is he doing any better?” Stormheart asked.

       Marshfur sighed. “No. I don’t want to tempt the Place of No Stars but… I fear Riverclan may be without a medicine cat very soon.”

       The four cats fell silent as worry hung over the group. A short while later coughing could be heard from just out of sight. The cats turned to watch as a white tom plodded onto the path.

       “Cloudfur!” Nettleheart called in relief. She bounded over to the tom and put a paw on his shoulder. Cloudfur looked up at her. “Do you need any help?” Nettleheart asked.

       “No, no, I’m fine.” Cloudfur let out a rattling cough. “It’s just… a long trek to get to here from Riverclan.”

       Nettleheart shoved her shoulder against Cloudfur’s pelt, pushing him upright. “Let me help!”

       Cloudfur let out a small groan of acceptance as the duo joined the other three cats at the pool.

       “It’s getting late.” Dapplefur looked up to the moon. “Shall we begin?”

       Marshfur nodded and walked up to the edge of the pool. Soon followed by Stormheart and Dapplefur. Nettleheart helped Cloudfur crouch beside the pool before reaching toward the water herself. The five cats lapped up a few drops of the water and the world faded around them.

       Stormheart blinked open his eyes to find himself in a clearing surrounded by four enormous oaks. He stood up and looked around to see his companions stirring around him.

       “Stormheart?” Dapplefur asked. “We’re having the same dream?”

       “I suppose so.” Stormheart nodded.

       “Everyone.” The five heads turned to see a black cat standing atop a large stone. “I’m glad to see you could finally join us.”

       “Us?” Marshfur tilted his head.

       The black cat dipped her head. Four more cats walked out from behind her.

       “I’ve never met you before.” Nettleheart stepped forward. “Why are you speaking to us?”

       The black cat’s whiskers twitched. “I am Shadowstar.” She hopped off the rock and padded up to the cats. “And we are here because what we have to say is tied to the fate of all the clans.”

       A large, orange tom followed Shadowstar onto the forest floor. “Warriors are dying far too young. There hasn’t been an elder in any of the clans for many moons.”

       A silver tom strode up next to the orange tom, his expression unreadable. “The clans have become weak.”

       “Yes, we know.” Dappleshade said. “But why? How can we fix this?”

       “We cannot give you the answer.” A thick-furred gray tabby joined the group. “For we fear telling you will cause you to force the change that needs to happen naturally.”

       “A change?” Cloudfur wheezed. “How do you mean?”

       A brown she-cat padded up to the orange tom, paling in his size. “Our pride is our own undoing.”

       The world faded to black as the five cats began to speak in unison. “ _ Warrior blood has become mud but adding water will allow it to flow once more.” _

       Nettleheart sprang forward, her paw outstretched, but before it could graze Shadowstar’s fur, the starry cats dissolved into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to our characters!  
> Cut down from all 5 clans to just 2!

        “Berrykit!” A yellow and white she-cat peered into the nursery. “I have something for you!”

        “You do?” Berrykit poked his head out of the nursery. “What is it?”

        The she-cat motioned to a frog sitting next to her. “I caught it just for you!”

        “A frog?” Berrykit’s face lit up. “Swallowpaw! Thank you!” He jumped forward and snagged the frog. He took a big bite before looking up at Swallowpaw. “Do you want some?”

        Swallowpaw shook her head. “I can’t eat before the kits and queens are fed.” She said. “And Acornpelt still needs to eat.”

        “Aw, really?” Berrykit looked up. “You’re such a stick in the mud!”

        “I’m not a stick in the mud!” Swallowpaw sniffed. “I’m following the Warrior Code!”

        “So you’re a stick in the mud.” Berrykit took another bite of the frog.

        “Hmph!” Swallowpaw reached out for Berrykit’s food. “Well if you don’t like the code, maybe you don’t need this frog!”

        “Hey!” Berrykit threw himself protectively in front of his meal.

        Swallowpaw snickered. “Serves you right.” She reached forward and pushed Berrykit off of his frog.

        “Whoa!” Berrykit scrambled to his paws. “How did you do that?”

        “It wasn’t hard.” Swallowpaw said. “Your balance is off.”

        “My balance?” Berrykit tilted his head.

        “Yeah!” Swallowpaw said. “It’s what Beechtoe has been teaching me about! Here, let me show you!”

        Swallowpaw crouched low to the ground. “Now you copy me.” She said.

        Berrykit frowed, studying Swallowpaw’s form. He tried to adjust his stance to match.

        “Looks good!” Swallowpaw said. “Now lift up one paw.”

        Berrykit gingerly raised his forepaw. “Why?”

        “To make sure you can balance on two legs! Now raise another one!”

        Berrykit lifted his opposite hind leg, wobbling precariously.

        “Okay, good!” Swallowpaw laughed silently to herself and reached out with her paw, ready to push Berrykit over. Just before her paw made contact, he toppled over on his own.

        “Huh?” Swallowpaw looked at Berrykit, who was lying on his side. “Did you just…?”

        “I didn’t lose my balance, okay?” Berrykit sprang to his paws. “I had a flea, I needed to scratch it!”

        “Oh. You had a flea.” A smile slowly spread across Swallowpaw’s face. “Sure you did.”

        “No! It’s true!” Berrykit’s tail began to lash. “I had a flea!”

        “I’m sure you did.” Swallowpaw turned away with a sly grin. “I’ll see you around, Clumsykit!”

        “I! Had! A! Flea!” Berrykit cried as Swallowpaw ran off, cackling.

 

* * *

 

 

        Across the lake, an orange and black kitten was practicing her hunting. Her eyes locked on a butterfly that had landed on one of the reeds. She crouched down and began to stalk forward, her tail whipping around with excitement. Her tail brushed a reed, which made a loud clattering noise as it bounced around behind her. The butterfly flew away.

        “Mouse dung!” The kitten hissed. She began to sprint around her camp, looking for a new piece of prey, until she slammed, nose first, into something fuzzy.

        “Ow!” The fuzzy object complained. “Owlkit!”

        “Onionkit!” Owlkit gasped. “Are you okay?”

        Onionkit shook her head. She looked up and bounced. “I’m  _ great!  _ Lillygorse just finished kitting!”

        “She  _ did?”  _ Owlkit began to bounce with Onionkit. “Thank Starclan! Can we  _ finally _ go see the kit?”

        “Yes!” Onionkit cheered. “Come on! Let’s go!” Onionkit bolted off with Owlkit on her tail. The two raced toward the nursery when a blue-furred she-cat stepped in front of the entrance.

        “Onionkit, Owlkit!” The cat snapped. “Don’t even think about running in the nursery with a newly born kitten inside!”

        The littermates skidded to a stop.

        “Sorry, Grassshade…” Owlkit looked down, her ears folded against her head.

        “No more running?” Grassshade asked.

        “No more running.” Onionkit promised.

        Grassshade dipped her head and stepped away from the entrance. “Go on in, but be quiet.”

        Owlkit and Onionkit pushed through the brambles and into the nursery, where Lillygorse, her mate, Bramblepelt, and Cloudfur were clustered.

        “Lillygorse!” Onionkit called, her voice barely more than a whisper. “Lillygorse!”

        Lillygorse nudged Cloudfur, who looked up from Lillygorse’s side to her face. “We have visitors.” She said. Cloudfur turned to look at the two kits.

        “Oh, Onionkit, Owlkit!” Cloudfur purred, his voice weak and raspy. “Are you here to see the new arrival?”

        The two kittens nodded.

        “Well, come here, then.” Cloudfur stepped aside to allow the kittens to pad up to peer at the small, orange and white kitten.

        “He’s so  _ cute!”  _ Onionkit squealed. The kitten let out a pained mew and wriggled closer to Lillygorse.

        “Shh.” Lillygorse murmured to Onionkit.

        “Sorry…” Onionkit’s ears drooped.

        “It’s all right.” Bramblepelt purred with amusement. “Would you like to say hello to Clawkit?”

        “Clawkit?” Owlkit looked up at Bramblepelt. “Is that his name?”

        “It is!” Bramblepelt nodded. He leaned forward and nuzzled Clawkit. “He’s our little tom.”

        “Our first little bundle of fur.” Lillygorse bumped her head against Bramblepelt, they began to nuzzle each other.

        “Yes, our first.” Bramblepelt began to purr again.

        Owlkit and Onionkit exchanged a glance.

        “Promise me we’ll never get that close to a tom.” Owlkit whispered.

        “We definitely won’t.” Onionkit replied, her nose crinkled.

**Author's Note:**

> How to author notes work here.


End file.
